riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Anna di Angelo/Opowiadanie część I i II
Percy Załoga Argo II zeszła na ziemię szukając niebiańskiego spiżu. Annabeth szukała przy skałach. Leo w ciemnych zakątkach. Jason w niedostępnych miejscach. Piper na polanie. Frank w górze oglądał okolice. Hazel na skałach, a Nico w jaskiniach. Ja za to szukałem przy jeziorku. Wszedłem do wody w nadziei, że to ja znajdę niebiański spiż. Ale tak się nie stało, bo 9 gigantów przyszło nas zabić. Zaczęli mnie już wkurzać. Gdzie nie pójdziemy tam i oni. Hazel zeszła ze skał. Leo wrócił z ciemnych miejsc. Jason zleciał z niedostępnych miejsc. Piper wybiegła z polany. Annabeth biegła od skałek. Frank zleciał z góry. Nico wybiegł z jaskini. A ja jak strzała wybiegłem z jeziorka. Wszyscy mieliśmy giganta na ogonie oprócz Nico, bo on miał dwóch gigantów. Zaczęliśmy walczyć każdy ze swoim gigantem. Percy (ciąg dalszy) Walka z gigantem to coś czego nie chcecie przeżyć. Raczej, co chcecie przeżyć, ale nie chcecie zrobić. Ja walczyłem z Polybotesem. Na szczęście nie wysypywał tak dużo węży jak zwykle, co było dziwne. Wysypywał dwa węże na 3 minuty, czy jakoś tak. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że Jason walczy z Enkeladosem. Właśnie namierzał grom prosto w jego czaszkę. Szło mu nie gorzej niż mi, czyli ledwo mu się udawało uciec. Bo nawiasem mówiąc, kiedy Polybotes nie sypie wężami jest jakiś silniejszy i nie daje mi szans, co jest nie fair. Drugie spojrzenie kątem oka i widać, że Leo próbuje stopić Efialtesa. To samo położenie, co moje i Jasona. Kolejne spojrzenie i Hazel walczy z Otisem. Zasypuje właśnie Otisa rubinami i innymi klejnotami. Ona se trochę lepiej radziła niż nasze trio. (Zabijam bazyliszka). Piper walczy z Porfyrionem. Przemawiała do niego całą swoją mocą, ale niewiele to dawało. Położenie jak Hazel, czyli lepiej od nas. Annabeth walczyła z jakimś gigantem, którego nie znałem. Ona też radziła se lepiej od naszego trio. Czemu wszystkie dziewczyny radzą se lepiej od nas? Frank walczył też z olbrzymem, którego nie znałem. W tej chwili Frank był misiem grizli. On chociaż trochę lepiej se radził niż my. Nico walczył z Alkyoneusem i Klytiosem. On chyba radził sobie najlepiej z nas wszystkich. On miał chyba najlepszą moc z nas wszystkich, bo mógł wzywać zmarłych. I właśnie to robił. Dźgał Alkyoneusa, a zmarli zajmowali Klytiosa. A ja co robiłem? Zabijałem bazyliszki, zatapiałem Polybotesa i próbowałem przeżyć. A Polybotes, co zrobił? Kopnął mnie na drugi brzeg jeziorka. by Anna di Angelo (dyskusja) 18:28, kwi 26, 2015 (UTC) Percy Załoga Argo II zeszła na ziemię szukając niebiańskiego spiżu. Annabeth szukała przy skałach. Leo w ciemnych zakątkach. Jason w niedostępnych miejscach. Piper na polanie. Frank w górze oglądał okolice. Hazel na skałach, a Nico w jaskiniach. Ja za to szukałem przy jeziorku. Wszedłem do wody w nadziei, że to ja znajdę niebiański spiż. Ale tak się nie stało, bo 9 gigantów przyszło nas zabić. Zaczęli mnie już wkurzać. Gdzie nie pójdziemy tam i oni. Hazel zeszła ze skał. Leo wrócił z ciemnych miejsc. Jason zleciał z niedostępnych miejsc. Piper wybiegła z polany. Annabeth biegła od skałek. Frank zleciał z góry. Nico wybiegł z jaskini. A ja jak strzała wybiegłem z jeziorka. Wszyscy mieliśmy giganta na ogonie oprócz Nico, bo on miał dwóch gigantów. Zaczęliśmy walczyć każdy ze swoim gigantem. Percy (ciąg dalszy) Walka z gigantem to coś czego nie chcecie przeżyć. Raczej, co chcecie przeżyć, ale nie chcecie zrobić. Ja walczyłem z Polybotesem. Na szczęście nie wysypywał tak dużo węży jak zwykle, co było dziwne. Wysypywał dwa węże na 3 minuty, czy jakoś tak. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że Jason walczy z Enkeladosem. Właśnie namierzał grom prosto w jego czaszkę. Szło mu nie gorzej niż mi, czyli ledwo mu się udawało uciec. Bo nawiasem mówiąc, kiedy Polybotes nie sypie wężami jest jakiś silniejszy i nie daje mi szans, co jest nie fair. Drugie spojrzenie kątem oka i widać, że Leo próbuje stopić Efialtesa. To samo położenie, co moje i Jasona. Kolejne spojrzenie i Hazel walczy z Otisem. Zasypuje właśnie Otisa rubinami i innymi klejnotami. Ona se trochę lepiej radziła niż nasze trio. (Zabijam bazyliszka). Piper walczy z Porfyrionem. Przemawiała do niego całą swoją mocą, ale niewiele to dawało. Położenie jak Hazel, czyli lepiej od nas. Annabeth walczyła z jakimś gigantem, którego nie znałem. Ona też radziła se lepiej od naszego trio. Czemu wszystkie dziewczyny radzą se lepiej od nas? Frank walczył też z olbrzymem, którego nie znałem. W tej chwili Frank był misiem grizli. On chociaż trochę lepiej se radził niż my. Nico walczył z Alkyoneusem i Klytiosem. On chyba radził sobie najlepiej z nas wszystkich. On miał chyba najlepszą moc z nas wszystkich, bo mógł wzywać zmarłych. I właśnie to robił. Dźgał Alkyoneusa, a zmarli zajmowali Klytiosa. A ja co robiłem? Zabijałem bazyliszki, zatapiałem Polybotesa i próbowałem przeżyć. A Polybotes, co zrobił? Kopnął mnie na drugi brzeg jeziorka. Percy (ciąg dalszy) Na szczęście woda złagodziła upadek. Wezwałem fale, by mnie poniosła na Polybotesa. Wskoczyłem na fale i jak go zalewała wskoczyłem na niego z kopniakiem. Polybotes (przezwałem go Polek) wrzasnął „Ałłł”, bo go trafiłem w oko. Próbował mnie zrzucić, ale ja się uparcie trzymałem. W końcu Polek uderzył się w głowę, ale ja zdążyłem zeskoczyć. Polek upadł, bo walnął się naprawdę mocno. Ale nie na długo był oszołomiony. Wstał ku mojej irytacji. Pacnął mnie ręką tak mocno, że na chwile straciłem oddech. Polek nie próżnował, kiedy ja łapałem dech. Wziął mnie w rękę i tak stał ze mną. A ja na początku go biłem i dźgałem. Zmęczyłem się, więc przyglądałem się mym przyjaciołom. Jason właśnie walnął w Enkeladosa gromem i zaczął go okrążać lecąc. Próbował go dźgać, ale Enek (tak przezwałem Enkeladosa) tylko go ręką odtrącał. Najwyraźniej grom nie oszołomił porządnie Enka. Widać było, że przywołanie pioruna wyczerpało Jasona. Coraz wolniej się poruszał. Enek za to coraz szybciej próbował go złapać. Udało mu się. Jason spojrzał na mnie. Zrozumieliśmy się. Spojrzałem na Leo podpalającego Wielkiego Ef. Ale Efi uparcie nie chciał się stopić. A Leo coraz bardziej był zmęczony wzywaniem ognia. A Ef to wykorzystał i pochwycił Leona. A Leo się relaksował w dłoni Wielkiego Efa. Przerzuciłem wzrok na Hazel. Dobra wiadomość: Otis był pogrzebany w klejnotach. Zła wiadomość: Hazel skończyły się drogocenne kamienie, a Ot (tak go przezwałem) wygrzebywał się z rubinów, diamentów, szmaragdów i innych klejnotów. Dziwna wiadomość: Hazel siedziała obok tej góry drogich kamieni patrząc w trawę i coś nucąc, jakby się nic nie działo. Ot w końcu się wygrzebał z tej góry, gdzie był pogrzebany i pochwycił Hazel. A Hazel tylko na niego spojrzała i gapiła się przed siebie nucąc dalej piosenkę. Percy (ciąg dalszy) Teraz mój wzrok padł na Piper. Jakoś udało jej się wejść na Porfyriona i dźgała go w pierś tam gdzie jest serce. Wciąż do niego mówiła czaromową, ale zaczynała mieć już chrypkę. Porfuś (tak przezwałem Porfyriona) powoli odzyskiwał kontrole nad sobą. Zaczął wolno unosić rękę w stronę Piper. Jak ręka była za Pipes to opadła na nią jak jakaś wielka sieć. Jak ta wielka sieć się uniosła zrobiła coś na kształt więzienia. A w więzieniu ręki Porfusia siedziała Piper, która z ulgą odetchnęła, że nie musi już mówić. Kolejna osoba, która się nie przejęła schwytaniem. Mój wzrok powędrował na Annabeth. Ten jakiś gigant, z którym walczyła był chyba Anty-Afrodytą. Był najbrzydszym potworem i gigantem oraz osobą jaką widział. A piękna Annabeth walczyła z tym brzydalem. Annabeth wyglądała przy nim jak bogini. A on przy niej jak, no jak potwór. Ciachała go właśnie po łydce. A on upał przed nią na kolana. Jakby oddawał jej pokłon. Próbował ją klękając złapać, ale mu się nie udało. Była szybsza. Ale Annabeth nagle się wywaliła. Pan Brzydal wykorzystał to i ją pochwycił tak jak Porfuś Piper. Czyli w klatce z ręki. Współczułem jej, że pochwycił ją ten Brzydal. Przeniosłem współczujący wzrok na Franka. Był (co mnie zdziwiło) żółwiem. Ale nie takim małym żółwiem tylko żółwiem, który sięgał gigantowi do kolan. I nacierał na niego z prędkością (zaskoczę was) żółwią. Gigant (uznałem, że musi być Anty-Apollo, bo śmiał się i mówił jak jakaś śmieciarka, która je śmieci) zgiął się w pół ze śmiechu. Ja się ledwo powstrzymywałem od śmiechu. Okropny głos (tak przezwałem tego giganta) opadł na zboże, które tam rosło, ze śmiechu. Czy mi się wydawało, czy naprawdę to zboże się przemieściło. Spojrzałem na żółwia. No, już nie na żółwia, ale na Franka. Na zwykłego Franka. Okropny głos za późno dostrzegł, że już nie ma żółwia. Frank wbił mu strzałę prosto między oczy. Frank zaczął okrążać giganta. Okropny głos nadaremno próbował go złapać. Był za wolny. Nagle Franka zaczęło unosić zboże. Dosłownie. To zboże to karpoi. Złośliwe duchy zbóż. Karpoi zaczęły Franka kierować w stronę Okropnego głosu. Duchy zboża pewnie wywróciły Annabeth. A teraz przez nie Frank został pochwycony przez Okropny głos. Kolejny złapany. Mój wzrok padł na Nica. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania